The Straw Hat Alchemist
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: My OC Magdeline, the alchemist of the Straw Hat Pirates. OC x Luffy pairing


As usual, I lay on the sheep's head of the Going Merry, my arms tucked under my head as I doze in the sunshine. I can hear Zoro snoring down by the mast, which means I'm not the only one with the idea to nap while the sun is out. My entire frame is warm from laying on my customary perch, my top barely covering my back to show off my scars and one visible tattoo. I'd gotten the tattoo to signify permanently joining the crew, the smiling skull adorned with my captains signature strawed hat with the red band. Though my hair tended to cover it when it hung loose, I did try to keep my bandana on to actively show it off whenever I could. Granted, the bandana doubled as the perfect ascot to cover the tattoo along with my hair when I needed to do so, my hair tickling down my back instead of barely brushing my shoulders as it had when I first set out with Luffy and the others. I think of how I first met Luffy, his smiling face so cherubic and comical as I start to doze off. He'd been grinning at me as I'd stood there with Zoro in the prison yard of the Marine Base in Shells Town. I'd been trying very hard to catch a nap, since I had been exhausted from the beating the marines had given me earlier. But Luffy and Zoro had argued so much, I'd given up and grumbled out, "Can't those of us trying to pass out do so in peace?" Zoro had looked a little guilty at this, but Luffy had just laughed. "Why do you want to take a nap in the middle of the day?" Zoro had growled at him, "Since the Marines just got done beating and whipping her to an inch of her life, not to mention the night long interrogation they gave her." Zoro had looked over at me, his frame just as covered with wounds and drying red as my own. "Why don't you just open that jar for that Helmeppo prick?" I'd scoffed at this, "I'll gladly die first, thank you. What is in that jar is meant only for me, it is of no importance to anyone else. Even if they could see what's inside, what it contains is my only treasure." Luffy had gotten curious at this, "Oh really? Is that why you snuck in here?" I nod at this, Luffy grinning like a fool as he'd asked me, "What's your name?" I'd blinked at him to answer, "Magdeline V. Ariade. Expert alchemist and apothecary." Luffy grinned at this, "Wanna join my crew? I'm looking for members!" I'd looked at him, and struck a deal right off the bat. "Help get me my red jar from Helmeppo, and I'm all yours. Deal?" He'd nodded vehemently and gotten me free, "DEAL! Welcome aboard Maggie!" We'd gotten out with only moderate chaos, the jar easily located since the prissy boy Helmeppo was about to throw it off the tower. He'd had my apothecary bag on him as well, and I'd caught the jar with one hand when I'd sliced him in the shoulder with my dagger. You'd have thought I'd bisected him clean in half with the way he screamed, his father ramming me into the wall for the commotion I'd caused. Axe-Hand Morgan had tried cleaving me with his next swing, but I'd caught his strike with the jar. Everyone had been surprised at this, and I'd rolled out of the way as Luffy took care of him with his fists.

We'd ended up in one of my former haunts soon afterwards, Orange Town. Though the only one's left after Buggy the Clown invaded were Mayor Boodle and Chouchou the dog from Hocker's old pet store. Though Chouchou was very aggressive towards Luffy, he'd openly greeted me with a wagging tail and happy barks to usher me into his master's pet store. Hocker had let me store all my savings in the supply room when I'd been in town last, and the stash was still there along with much of my alchemy supplies. I was very surprised Mayor Boodle was there, since Buggy was adamant at killing anyone left in town that wasn't part of his crew. But since Chouchou refused to leave, since the store was his only treasure, I'd understood Boodle's reason to keep coming back. "No man nor pup left behind, eh Bood?" He'd grumbled at me as Chouchou munched on the dog treat I'd gotten him from out of the back. "Like you're one to talk. If you didn't have a treasure you could take with you everywhere, you'd have stayed put indefinitely wherever it was." I nod at this, "It's a definite plus that the jar can't be broken besides." Mayor Boodle knew what was in the jar, his sadness showing in his eyes as he tells me, "You were always a strange one. I'm guessing it comes with your alchemy territory. But still, to carry the heart of your dead lover, how gothic and morbid can you get?" I snicker at this to give him an evil grin like a sadistic crazed person, "Is that multiple choice or essay, my pretty?" Chouchou had let out a bark of a laugh, my own joining in as I say, "Semantics, it's better than a prayer tablet or rosary, especially since I had to play a witch a few times and the jar is see through under specific lighting. Makes the act at being a crazed witch more believable, so why not enjoy putting on a show to go along with it? Logan and I made good money that way performing at carnivals when we needed to, it isn't that hard to make a witch costume or deck out a room with spooky stuff. Might as well go for broke, you only get one life to live after all." Mayor Boodle had nodded, only for Luffy to start shouting at us outside that trouble was coming. Luffy'd ended up having to fight Mohji and Richie from the Buggy crew when they burned the pet store to the ground. Zoro had dealt with Cabaji the second mate, then he'd fallen over for me to tend to his wound he'd intentionally reopened during the fight. I'd sealed it closed with my special glue extract as Luffy and Buggy scuffled, Zoro asking me where I'd gotten the glue as I'd sealed his side closed. "I'm an alchemist, Zoro. I know tons of medical and herbal remedies for things, since alchemists also know herbalism and some basic medical jargon." Zoro had laughed a this, "I take it you do fortune telling and palm reading, then?" I'd glared at him, "Last time someone gave me that line, I ripped their tongue out to stuff it back down their choke hole. I'm not a damn gypsie with a wagon and scarves." Zoro had snickered as he said, "Well then what would you be close to?" I'd huffed at this to give him a malevolent grin, "A witch, just without a broom or black cat stereotype." He'd laughed so hard I feared he was going to rip himself open further, "That explains so much, Maggie!"

We'd gotten tons of new crew members along the way to the Grand Line and afterwards once we'd gotten here. Nami to be our temporary thief to then be our full time navigator after dealing with the tyrant Arlong. Usopp joined as our sniper slash fibber from Syrup Village, along with our ship the Going Merry, after beating down Captain Kuro to save Usopp's friend Kaya. Only for us to end up at the Baratie restaurant to get an official cook, since I was the alchemist of our band and couldn't have two jobs according to Luffy. I'd scoffed at this, "How is mixing potions and cooking things like soup different?" Luffy had grinned, "Soup tastes a lot better than your potions, Mags." I'd raised my eyebrow at him, "What'd you call me?" He laughed at this, "Mags. Since Magdeline is way too long for me to say." I'd rolled my eyes to laugh at him, "Then why not call me Maggie like the others do?" Luffy had gotten a serious look on his face at this, "Because that's who you are to me, your Mags. I'll stop if you don't like it." I'd shrugged my shoulders at this, "Fine by me Luffy, as long as you officially make me your second mate." He'd nodded at this with emphasis, "Deal, Mags." I'd enjoyed getting the position, only for me to get roped into helping work off the damages Luffy had done to the Baratie upon our arrival. Since I was now second mate and just as responsible for the actions of the crew and the captain by deficit, I threw my lot into the responsibility and made the both of us hired hands at the restaurant. I'd been designated as server and hostess in front of the restaurant for Luffy to work in the back as a glorified chore boy. Thankfully I had experience from bartending from the carnival I'd joined with Logan, so I was a bit more help than what the staff first figured. Though none were as happy for my help as Sanji, the head cook's protege and current sous-chef. He'd been so polite when introducing himself, taking a knee to kiss my hand as the others had rolled their eyes at him. I'd been very flattered, telling him that relationships in the workplace would have to stay platonic while working. He'd given me a slightly dejected look, but he'd found one way or another to flirt with me or give me a compliment regardless. I'd laughed and blushed slightly when he laced an origami flower into my bandana, Luffy watching with a neutral expression as he swept. I proved my worth to the Baratie a few hours into working that day, since a large crowd of people from an unexpected cruise ship came in and demanded that we open the bar for them. Head chef Zeff had originally told Sanji to refuse them, when I told them I could run the bar and mix the needed drinks. Zeff conceeded with a dire warning to me should I screw anything up, but I smiled and opened the bar. I'd mixed and served with all the needed flourish of a professional bartender, earning a whole boatload of tips and acclaim for the Baratie as a result. I'd had a few of the cooks along with Sanji watch to teach them the basic drinks, their enthusiasm apparent at learning a new cooking craft. While I then made the harder variants with everyone watching, spinning the bottles and juggling the shot glasses with grace and ease of movement. After four hours of serving and giving a few shows of my mixing and setting a few drinks on fire, the group had left and we'd made a killing from the extra tip money. I'd handed the overflowing jars to Zeff right away to undo my apron, intending on going back to my position as hostess. But Zeff had stopped me to ask, "You up for making a few drinks for the staff?" I'd smiled and complied, even making Luffy a virgin Brass Monkey when he'd asked for something cool. I'd made Zeff a Flaming Volcano complete with an extra touch, lighting the drink with a flourish to have it spout crimson red flames before going out.

Zeff had been impressed enough to applaud as I'd made one last drink, telling me he'd hire me for keeps if I ever wanted a permanent position. I'd smiled at this. "Thanks, but I prefer to mix potions and elixers of the alchemic variety." I'd then finished the Painkiller I was mixing to slide it over to where Sanji was leaning against the bar, his hand catching it automatically to look around at me. "I don't remember ordering this, Maggie." I gave him a smile before walking off. "That's on me, enjoy it while I get some air." I'd headed outside to the patio area, hanging my head all the way back so the breeze could lace over me as I stretched all my kinks out. My head was pounding as if I'd had a dozen or so shots of whiskey instead of serving them, making my eyes ache like crazy as I'd given a long sigh. "Yep, just like always. I get a hangover from the fumes and none of the fun. Though Logan would have taken over halfway through that to let me have a break. Ah well, it's part of the job. Even if you aren't supposed to get buzzed from the fumes like I tend to do." I heard a laugh from my right, Sanji coming up to lean against the banister next to me."Is that why you came out here?" I nod, though I wince slightly at the motion. "Oxygen is the best cure for a hangover, at least that's what I was told. It's why I don't drink alcohal for any reason, I'm that much of a lightweight. How was the Painkiller?" He'd smiled at this to tell me, "Very good actually. Remind me to make you a special dinner later." I'd grumbled, "I'd rather have you make the little imps in my head stop bashing my brains in, please and thank you." Luffy had chosen that moment to take out the trash, giving us a look as he'd come over to me. "Mags? You okay?" I'd given a long sigh, "I'd kill for an asprin right now. But this'll have to do." I got out my herbal packets I always carried in my pocket, popping the mix in my mouth to chew as I made a sour face, "Bleck, at least it works right away. So how many dishes have you broken, Luffy?" He snickered at this, "A bunch." I gave him a frustrated growl, "You are going to put us in more debt that what I can help work off at this rate. Maybe I should stay behind so you can go achieve your dream in the meantime." Luffy had gotten mad at this to shout, "What?! No way, Mags! Why would I leave my second mate behind like that?!" I'd smiled as I chewed the herbs. "Necessity. The Grand Line is your dream Luffy, I just said I'd tag along for the ride. If serving the crew is best done working off our debt for me to follow behind you afterwards, then that's what I'll do. Don't have a fit, it was just a suggestion. You want us to work this debt off together, then I will respect your descision as the captain and do so. Though as your second mate, I will tell you it would be better to leave me behind to work on this solo." Luffy had shaken his head vehemently at me, nearly losing his hat in the process. "Absolutely not! You and Sanji are coming with us! I won't leave either of you behind! You're my second mate and my cook and that's final!" Sanji had rolled his eyes to snarl at him, "Would you drop that already?! I told you I'm not coming with you, idiot!" Luffy and Sanji got into a shouting match at this, making me break the two of them up to have us get back to work.

A handfull of days after this, the infamous pirate Don Krieg had been brought to us by his best man Gin. Though Sanji and I had agreed to helping Gin out readily a few days prior when he was about to keel over from starvation, I did recommend lacing the food for Don Krieg with a paralyzing agent to keep him from hurting anyone. Sanji had scoffed, "I won't do that. It'll compromize the taste of the food. I do have my pride as a chef, Maggie." I'd rolled my eyes to walk down with him. "I get that, Sanji. But it's gonna get you killed. Let me serve it to him then, at least that way Zeff won't lose his best chef." Sanji had glared at me for this, but he gave me the food and I served Don Krieg the meal with professional courtesy. I'd had Sanji stand back a bit as I'd poured water for Don Krieg and Gin in turn, giving Gin the sandwich I had made for myself with a smile. "Here you are, sir. Since you probably haven't eaten since your last visit. My treat to you, in hopes to make up for our staffs poor hospitality earlier." Gin had gone bug eyed at this, his shock apparent as Sanji had given me a warm smile. I was about to get back up on my feet when Don Krieg showed his true colors, grabbing me by the neck once his strength returned to then slug me full force. My eyes had gone wide as all the air left my lungs, a few bones audibly snapping as everyone had given shouts of alarm. Gin had gone dead white at this, his eyes begging me for forgiveness as Don Krieg demanded we supply his full crew with food. The rest of the staff had been horrified as Don Krieg held me in the air, his threat apparent as he'd shook me like a rag doll. But no one was more surprised by my words than Gin, if not Don Krieg himself. "Go ahead and feed them Zeff... I'll work off the tab for it... Every last grain of rice and granule of salt..." Gin had clapped a hand to his mouth at this, Don Krieg laughing as Sanji and the others complied. I'd been dropped into Gin's arms for Don Krieg to tell him, "Keep her as our hostage, Gin. Slit her open if they try anything funny." Gin had been shaking as I'd coughed up a bit of red, his words hissed through his teeth as he whispered to me, "OH SHIT! Maggie! I am so sorry for this! Don Krieg gave me his word that no one would be harmed! Damn it all! I never would have brought him here if I'd known! I swear it on my honor as a pirate!" I'd reached down and handed him the sandwich to shut him up, my smirk evident, "Enough, Gin... I know... So stuff this… in your mouth… Before I deck you..."

Gin had lowered his head as tears leaked out of his eyes to comply, not wasting a single crumb. By the time the crew of the Dreadnaught Sabre had been seen to and fed, I was half conscious and still having breathing issues. I just couldn't seem to get enough air, each ragged breath torture as Gin kept me propped up to help me without Don Krieg catching on. Gin had intentionaly taken off my bandana to let my hair down, the strands of chocolate brown hiding his hand at my neck to keep his fingers pressed into my pulse. Though he did make a convincing show of twirling my dagger in his free hand, giving as neutral of an expression he could possibly manage as I choked and coughed with every other breath. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me, Sanji knowing the same thing as he watched Gin tap his foot to keep perfect time to the pace under his fingers. He'd even brought out one of my herbal packets out of my back pocket, feigning threatening me by gripping my jaw to snarl at me for a supposed whispered comment. "Watch your tongue, or I'll see how you enjoy watching me cut it out of your smart mouth!" But he'd done so to help, palming the herbs into my mouth for me to chew them and relieve some of my pain. Don Krieg had noticed my hair being down as Gin had threatened me like that, his sneer curling his lips to question this, "Playing with the harlot isn't like you, Gin. Have you taken a particular interest in our hostage?" Gin had brought the dagger up to tilt my chin upwards, barely nicking me to trace a line of red down my throat. "Perhaps. I do have a preference for my prey just as much as my women. It helps she's half decent looking, albeit a cheeky smartmouth. It would be such a pity to have to take her tongue for such a slight." Don Krieg had laughed long and hard at this to tell him, "Just don't let your interests in her stop you from slitting her open should I deem it prudent, Gin the Mad-Demon. I'm half tempted to hang her violated carcass from the mast of the Baratie later when we take it back to the Grand Line." I'd shivered at this, Gin giving a smile he didn't really feel as he'd nodded to his Captain's departing form. I'd whispered one thing before I finally passed out. "Gin... Don't let Don Krieg keep my red jar... Please... Ensure that much to me at least..." His hand at my neck had twitched in response, giving the barest of nods in consent before I'd gone limp. Sanji had tensed at this, but Gin kept tapping his foot to the floor without breaking pace to my pulse, removing the dagger at my throat to continue twirling it in his hand in feigned casual nuance.

By the time I woke back up, chaos was underway with Dracule Mihawk showing up to finish his destruction of the Dreadnaught Sabre. I'd gotten outside to see him slice Zoro open with his blade, my fingers tightening over the rail as I vaulted over it to bolt for Zoro with all I had in me. I caught him before he hit the deck, unlacing my needle and thread from my pocket to start frantically stitching him closed. My other hand got out my last herbal packet to pop it into his mouth. "CHEW DAMMIT! This duel or fight or whatever this was is over! Don't you dare even twitch, Zoro!" Mihawk had blinked at me in evident surprise as he stated, "I was not going to kill him. He shows far too much promise to have his life be wasted here this day." I'd given a choked laugh to say, "Glad we agree on this, Lord Mihawk. Zoro, I'm going to kill you for being so stupid! You should know better than to throw yourself at a practical dragon when you are yet still a fledgeling! I'm thinking I need to try teaching you some basic common sense, dumbass! Thank you Lord Mihawk for not cleaving him in half, I'd rather not have to see such a display! Geez, I hope I have enough reagents to make more of that glue, if not the salve to numb pain receptors! I ought to strangle you with my thread Zoro, or grind your nose into my spices, you stupid halfwit!" Mihawk had sheathed his blade to openly stare at me, recognition alighting in his eyes as he'd asked me, "You are Magdeline V. Ariade, are you not?" I nodded at this, my hands still stitching Zoro closed as Mihawk looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost. "Yes I am, Lord Mihawk. I take it you know of me, if only by my reputation in the East Blue." I'd almost stopped working on Zoro when Mihawk said to clarify his reaction, "So you are the love of Logan D. Rossi. He spoke well of you Magdeline, along with your skills of alchemy." I nodded to show I'd heard his comment, though my mind was half fogged over from the mentioning of Logan by the Pirate Lord standing behind me. "Yes I am, and I thank you for the compliment. I take it you know him?" Mihawk had nodded to tell me, "Logan is my distant relative. Though it has been a long time since last I heard from him. Is Logan here with you, by chance?" I'd lowered my head, tears lacing down my face as I told him, "No. He is dead, the marines felled him a year and a half ago." Mihawk had lowered his hat at this. "...Regretable. My sympathies to you, my lady." I'd choked to say, "And to you as well, Lord Mihawk. He did mention he knew you, though he never said how. Be sure to pay your respects if you do end up at the church we called home. I laid his frame to rest there." Mihawk had nodded, then he'd held up my red jar to place it next to me. "I do believe I may have done so in part already. Logan mentioned your promise and your shared belief." I'd nodded to look up into his eyes. "I thank you for returning his gift to me, Lord Mihawk. All that I treasure rests inside that one simple container. The contents will always be priceless to me and my own." Mihawk had placed a warm hand to my head, his fingers lacing through my hair to promise me, "It is an honor to serve a lady that gave much to one who was both a blessed scoundrel and dreamer. In resciprocating his evident affection for you, I will provide any form of help you may ask of me in the future, my lady." I'd finished my stitching of Zoro by then, tying the thread to then shorten the lengths with my dagger. "I am honored at this gesture and thank you graciously, Lord Mihawk. I'm sure that will happen if and when my world comes to an end, but I don't take hand outs from anyone as a rule of thumb. Even so, I will keep that in mind. I thank you for letting me keep a friend when I have none to spare."

Mihawk had given me a small smile at this, then he left to return to the Grand Line. Zoro had declared to Luffy afterwards he would never lose a fight ever again as I'd helped him up, handing him off to his friends Johnny and Yosaku for safe keeping. I'd picked up the jar and held it tight, glaring at Don Krieg with vehement hatred as I told him, "You will pay for touching this, Don Krieg! I take it nothing is sacred to filthed meat like yourself?!" He'd glared at me for the insult, ordering his men to attack. I'd fought right alongside Sanji, my martial arts having me weave in time with him to have us descimate the enemy. Until the Dreadnaught Saber's commander Pearl had entered the fight and sent me flying to where Gin was standing, my ribs cracking further on impact with the wall and blacking out after landing on the deck. Gin threw me into the Baratie to keep me out of harms way, the jar still clutched tight to my chest as he did so. By the time I came to inside the restaurant, the entire fight was over and Luffy was out for the count right next to me. Gin was half dead from saving Sanji from the poison gas Don Krieg used, but my antidotes worked for him to depart with his crew. I had to give him five of the vials to take with him, since the MH5 bomb had such a powerful poison in it and he'd not fully recover without them. He openly thanked me for my help, to which I'd hugged him tight in farewell. Sanji had spent a few moments outside sitting with Luffy and myself after Gin left, openly telling us about finding the Great Blue one day as the others cleaned up the inside of the Baratie. I'd smiled as he talked, noting how Zeff was standing above us to listen and see Sanji's enthusiasm before we heard the call for food. The whole staff tried a coy attempt to get rid of Sanji at dinner, critisizing the soup he had made to exclaim he needed to leave. But I gave a long sigh as I then took a direct sip our of Zeff's bowl, making the others shout in surprise as I said to them, "Then your taste buds are all dead and you should hop in the same boat out to sea. Just tell him you want him to pursue him dream instead of acting all macho and tough. Men are measured by their words as much as their actions, and lies are a bitter concoction to stomach even on a good day." I'd gotten Zeff to sigh at me as I added in, "It isn't nice to lie in front of a woman. So just tell him to pack up and head out with us." Zeff had glared at me. "You are a very pretentious girl, aren't you?" I nodded to then hand over my untouched soup, drinking the rest of Zeff's directly out of the bowl as I walked outside. I threw over my shoulder, "This is fantastic Sanji. I'd love to compare recipes with you sometime, since my soups tend to taste a little off in my book. But you need to get things straight with Zeff and the others, and I suggest everyone be open and honest. Luffy, you wanna make sure I don't fall over into the ocean out here? My ribs are still killing me and everythings telling me I'd like to fall over flat sooner or later."

Luffy had brought out a few plates of food with us, our enjoying of the meal shared between us as he'd asked me, "Are you okay, Mags? That Gin guy didn't hurt you when he held you at knifepoint, did he?" I shake my head. "Nope, he actually fed me one of my herbal packets when he grabbed my jaw that one time." Luffy smiles as he notes, "Okay. So that's why you had a few green bits in your teeth earlier." I whacked him over the head at this, his laugh echoing over the open ocean as I'd threatened to chuck him out into the water. But I didn't have the energy, since my ribs were very cracked and my sides were turning many different colors of painful. Luffy had frowned when I took my long sleeved shirt off, his hand reaching up to gently touch my one side where my ribs were a dark blue. "Ow. I'm guessing you won't be able to fight for a while." I'd snorted at this to state, "I'm going to have to breathe on the weekend. It just hurts too much to do so now." I got up and sat on the railing at this, Luffy looking at me with a serious expression. Then he'd gotten up to come forward and carefully hug me, his head leaned down to my shoulder as he said, "I'm sorry you got hurt. I should have kept that Donny guy from even getting a hand on you. I won't let that happen again, Mags." I'd chuckled to hug him back. "Don't Luffy. I knew the risks and I did it anyways. Granted, I had suggested we use a paralyzing powder on the food, but Sanji declined. So I got slugged, but I'm not dead and we won." Luffy shakes slightly as tears lace down his face, and I go wide eyed as he whispers, "I'm still sorry, he hurt you and would have killed you and everyone else. I should have killed him." I honk his nose at this, making him look up in surprise as I shake my head. "I'd rather you didn't. It's better not to get used to such thinking." Luffy smiled at the warmth in my eyes, and I'd hugged his head to my heart as he thanked me. His hat came off when it bumped into my chest, but I caught it as he went wide eyed and blushed slightly. I'd laughed to hug him tighter, his eyes closing as we'd hugged each other with the breeze playing over us. His hands had held me around the waist as I set my chin on his head, his hat hanging by the string I'd laced into the rim as he asked me, "Are you sure you're okay, Mags?" I'd nodded to tell him, "Of course I'm okay Luffy, hugs always make everything better." His smile was warm when he looked back up at me, "Then can I ask for one whenever I want?" I brought his hat back up to set it on his head again. "Sure Luffy."

I spent our entire excursion through Arlong Park pretty much on the sidelines, my ribs aching so badly I could barely breathe or move without wincing. Though that didn't stop me from helping Luffy when Arlong tossed him into the water with his feet stuck in a chunk of the floor. I'd plunged down towards him to give him air, bringing out a vial of acid to eat away at the stone surrounding his feet. But my own air gave out too quickly to be of much help, since my ribs refused to accomidate me. Add on the fact that one of Arlong's crew, a ray fishman by the name of Kuroobi, had decided to openly attack me the moment I tried coming back up. But Sanji had kept the thug from reaching me, and I headed up to gasp and choke the moment my head broke the surface. But I realized Sanji wouldn't have a prayer without some help in the water, so I dove back down after drinking a flask of my rejuvinating potion. Kuroobi was swimming rings around Sanji, bashing him relentlessly as I unlaced my steel thread from my bracelet to then take it off my wrist and hook it around the fishstick's neck. I'd given Sanji a few signals to give him a game plan, and he'd nodded as I moved into position. I was able to get behind Kuroobi, looping the thread around his neck and cinching it tight to then snap to the bracelet. His shout was evident as his fingers delved for his neck, but then I leaned down as Sanji swam up next to me. We took what air we had left and blew into Kuroobi's gills, effectively asphixiating him soon after he snapped the line around his throat. Kuroobi went bug eyed to thrash and smack us away from him, bolting for the surface as Sanji grabbed me to tug me up with him. The moment we broke the surface, I carefully uncorked a few flasks of my more powerful healing extract for him. I put them in his teeth for him to tilt his head back and chug down fast. Sanji was halfway out of the water when I shoved him back up to dry land with a sputter, "Hurry up and floor him!" He'd nodded to exclaim, "Thanks, Maggie. I'm glad we were thinking along the same lines with that." I nodded and then got out, coughing a few times in vehemence as my lungs burned. I turned when I heard an annoying laugh to my left, a jellyfish like chick coming out of the hideout to openly insult me. "Hoo hoo hoo! The drowned little dreg can use what brains she has, it would seem!" I ended up facing off against her, the haughty primadonna saying her name was Nanami, who was too busy fanning herself to do much of anything else as she looked at me with disdain. I gave her a few flippant comments as she started snapping a whip coated with nasty looking slime at me, and I'd rolled and jumped to avoid it as best I could. My tictures came out of my belt to have me grip them in my fingers as she laughed and chided me. The whip burned when it snapped over my skin, making me hiss as I threw a vial at her. She snapped the whip to cleave the vial in half, the acid and evident sparks of the whip making the slimed coating catch fire. Though she'd cackled as she used the whip with the flames over it's length, the material of the whip soon dissintegrated for me to push forward. She'd shrieked as I tossed an open flask into her face, it's poisons seeping onto her face and under her coat as Nanami fell to the ground and writhed. She rolled into the water to wash it off, but I just grinned when I heard the splash. Her shrieking became tenfold as the water took her flesh off along with the poison, blood billowing around her as she cursed and screamed before sinking below. The bubbles only lasted for a few moments as the red continued to spread in copious amounts, my laugh barely audible as I'd hissed out, "That's for making me dance around like a ballerina on strings, you arrogant bucket of chum."

Sanji had looked very impressed with my victory as I had panted for air. "Do I even want to know what's in the other two vials, Maggie?" I snickered at him to say, "Orange is oil that stays lit even in water, yellow is a more concentrated paralyzing agent like I would have used for Don Krieg. Either one means falling down and not getting back up, since the paralyzer can keep you from breathing if you get enough of it into your system." Sanji shivered at this to state, "Remind never to piss you off, or you'll put that yellow one in my drink." I nodded at this, getting up onto my feet as Sanji went down to get the chunk of stone off Luffy's feet. I ran over to where Nojiko had Luffy's head stretched above the water, Genzo staying below to do what he could. I was frantic at the sight, my terror all consuming as Luffy looked very much drowned. I'd had Nojiko keep watch as I'd helped Luffy, blowing air into him to keep him alive. I was about to give up hope by the time Sanji got him free of the boulder to slingshot into me and have us roll a few times. Then Luffy had gasped and whipped his head up to clunk it full force into mine. I'd given a loud yelp as he coughed and sputtered, my head in my hands as I layed there unmoving. "OW! LUFFY! Don't do that! We won't make it out of this if you take your crew out along with that Arlong prick!" But we made it out alive in the end, albeit further broken and bruised after the fact. I had decided to make my joining the crew official during the huge celebration that night, having Dr. Nako do my Straw Hat Skull after he'd finished with Nami's pinwheel design for her shoulder. Luffy had teased me relentlessly for kissing him, my chosen tattoo design giving everyone even more cannon fodder for the joke. We'd stopped to resupply in Loguetown, and I'd gone off on my own to restock on all my alchemy supplies and reagents while I could. I also ran into Alice from the carnival I had joined with Logan years ago, the two of us grabbing a meal in a nicer restaurant at my insistance. We chatted and laughed for hours, though she was rather upset hearing that Logan had died. Alice had shed copious amounts of tears as I told her what happened in full, her misery evident as she said, "Oh, Magdeline! I am so very sorry! The carnival was headed back to your area next month. I'll make sure we go there to all pay our respects. Logan was amazing! I wish he was still with you, if not the rest of the world." I nodded to then tell her, "Thank you for that, Alice. It means a lot to hear that after all this time. Feel free to use the church as a campsite if you guys want. There's plenty of room for all the tents up there. I won't mind in the least if you all crash at my old haunt." She'd raised and eyebrow at me, and I smiled when she asked me, "You aren't staying there anymore? Was living at the church just too hard for you to stay, or did you find another gig?" I nod to show her the Straw Hat Skull, "You better believe it. I'm a second mate of a crew now, as well as the Alchemist of my merry band." Alice had clapped her hands to her mouth to squeak with vehemence, "MAGGIE! You are in such deep-" Then she stopped herself to whirl around, noting the few people who were looking at us as I asked, "What's wrong with you? Scared of my change in lifestyle?" She'd then lowered her voice to a bare whisper, "There's a bounty out on your captain! Or didn't you know that yet?!" I give a casual nod to intone, "Attitude Alice, tones it down m'dear." She looks around again and gives and understanding nod, sinking back into her chair as she says, "Why am I not surpised? You always loved the unorthodox, it's a part of your roll as an herbalist slash alchemist slash apothecary. At least tell me you're happy." The smile I gave was warm and full of joy, "That I am Alice. It's really crazy at times, but I am very happy."

She'd nodded as we heard a commotion outside, people saying there were pirates in the square where Gold D. Roger had been executed. I went wide eyed when they mentioned Luffy by name and that he was going to be killed, whipping my bag of supplies over my shoulder to slam the money down onto the table. "SHIT! Can't I leave him alone for one afternoon?! I'm sorry Alice, I gotta book it!" I sprinted full tilt out of the restaurant, heading with all due speed throught the streets to get to the square. I ran into Zoro and Sanji, unlacing a few smoke bomb as I told them, "You two get him free, I'll make a cloud cover for-" But then we got to the square, and Buggy was standing on the execution platfrom with a sword at the ready. He was standing right over Luffy, who was in the actual guillotine with his hands and neck bound. I started shoving people out of the way, shouting out, "Luffy! Don't panic, we're coming! Damn it all, move or get squashed!" But then Buggy started to swing, making Luffy give us a wide smile to say, "Sorry guys, looks like it's the end." My eyes went as wide as allowed as I watched the sword come down in slow motion, my hands going into my hair as I'd shrieked with all the air I could muster, "_LUFFY!_" But then a bolt of lightning struck Buggy's sword at the last second, blowing the platform to pieces as I charged forward. I threw my smoke vials with vehemence as I moved, giving us cover as I sprinted to Luffy to hug him tight when I reached him. My hands gripped his shoulders as I shook him as hard as I could while shouting in his ear, "Don't you ever dare do that to me again! You hear me, Luffy?! You do this to me again and I'll stuff my resignation down your throat!" He'd stopped smiling at this, his head swaying as he'd told me, "Okay, okay, Mags. Can we run now?" I nodded and helped him up, running alongside him with my hand in his as we bolted for the dock. Zoro was stopped by a marine who starts cursing him for tricking her, and he stayed behind to fight her as the rest of us kept running. My lungs started burning from the lack of air, but I was in the lead when a big marine stopped us. He told us his name was Captain Smoker and he wouldn't let any pirates escape his base of operations. Luffy and Sanji tried to fight him, but he kept using his Devil Fruit power to turn to smoke. I brought out a particular blue vial, throwing it at his feet to grab the others and yank them away from the mist. "BACK UP!" Smoker's frame started to freeze over as he shivered and cursed out, "What the Hell?! What is this stuff?!" I gave him an evil grin as I slipped into my act of being a witch for him. "Do you like my magics, my pretty pet? It is my Freezing spell, and you'll be a rather good ice sculpture once it encases you. Tah tah my pretty, it is time we took flight from this meager town." Smoker had shouted as the ice covered his entire frame, my legs shaking as Luffy and Sanji kept me upright between them. Sanji noted how hard I was panting, then all three of us noted the cracks that were forming in the ice over Smoker. Sanji hitched my bag onto his back to pick me up, telling Luffy, "We'd better move it!" Luffy nodded to then look at me, his frown evident as he told Sanji, "Get Maggie back to the ship, I'll hold this guy off and meet back with you all later. Just get Maggie to safety, that's an order Sanji."

I was going to protest right along with Sanji, but then Smoker broke loose. Luffy shouted as he charged, Sanji giving a growl to then run with me in his arms. I'd gripped his front tight to tell him, "Damn it all Sanji! We have to go back! As second mate, I order you to-" Sanji had fumed at me, "Quiet, Maggie! Our captain gave me an order, and I'm going to insist we get you back to the ship!" I'd started to beat my fists against his chest, though my strength was mostly spent as I fumed at him in turn. "I'd have God damn you to Hell if I believed He would do so for me! Shit! Luffy had better come out on top, or I'll make myself captain and order us all to go back and get him!" Sanji nodded to tell me, "I'm sure the others would agree with you completely on that course of action, though Usopp would most likely challenge you for the title of Captain." I'd scoffed at this, my eyes going half closed as I said, "I'd deck him easily and you know it." He laughed at this, then I gave a moan and went limp. Sanji skidded to a halt as he exclaimed, "Maggie? Maggie?!" I gave a tug on his coat to tell him, "Breathing is all kinds of not fun. Keep going, Sanji." He started running again, his concern making him frown as he said to me, "It probably doesn't help you that your ribs are still healing. Plus all the excess punishment we put ourselves through just makes your injuries that much worse." I give a choked out sigh to tell him, "Dr Nako said the ones that were healing recracked from all my acrobatics against that Nanami bitch. So I essentially put myself back at square one, but that doesn't change the fact we will be going back for Luffy." A thunderstorm had started pouring down rain, lightning flashing over us as I blacked out when Sanji reached the port. I came to with Luffy kneeling over me, his smile a welcome sight as I'd reached up and hugged him tight. "Luffy! You're okay!" He'd laughed as I openly cried, his hands on my shoulders as he said to me, "Of course! We're you worried?" I hugged him tighter as I sobbed and choked, the others going wide eyed as I wailed, "Don't ever do that to me again, Luffy! I thought you were gonna die! I thought I was going to have to watch someone I cherish be executed, all over again! Please Luffy, for the sake of my sanity! Don't ever do that to me again! PLEASE!" I'd leaned my head onto his shoulder and bawled like a toddler, my entire frame trembling as I hiccupped and sniffled into his vest. None of them had ever seen me cry, the sight making Zoro lean down next to me. Zoro put a hand on my head, his fingers lacing into the strands to ask me, "Why are you taking this so hard, Magdeline? I get that it was scarey and all, but you've never gotten this shook up before. Why?" My hands laced into Luffy's vest as I choked out, "Logan didn't just die like I said, Zoro! He was executed in front of me by the Marines!" Zoro's fingers in my hair went tight, the others giving sounds of horror as Luffy went stock still. I started sobbing so hard I choked and coughed with vehemence, my misery streaming down my face as Luffy crushed me to his front. His words were hard as he told me, "I promise, Mags. I'll never make you watch me be executed like that."

The next few adventures with Laboon the whale and on Whiskey Peak Island had felt like a blur once Vivi and Carue came into our fold, meeting the giants Dorry and Broggy had also been quite an experience. Though dealing with the Baroque Works agent Mr. 3 had been a scary experience. Vivi, Zoro, Nami, and myself had all been stuck to a massive waxed cake as decorations, with a spinning upper pedestal to lace wax over us. Mr. 3 had said we would be perfect works of art when he was finished, and I'd given a large groan as Nami started to freak out. Zoro had decided to take a cool looking pose in case we didn't make it, and I slapped a hand to my face to lightly chide him. "If anything, make some comical expression to ruin the artwork. Don't give the nut bar what he wants, you doofus." Zoro had started fuming at me, but I just laced my bandana over my face and sat down. Vivi had asked me, "Don't you have a flask full of acid or something to get us loose, Maggie?!" I nodded. "Yeah, but it's too small to eat away all the wax to get any one of us free. The best use for it at this point would be a mercy killing, with all of you getting to watch as I drink it and melt my insides." All three of them go wide eyed, Zoro telling me, "If it comes to that Maggie, I'd rather you just let me run you through. Since you're standing close enough for me to reach you and it would be a lot less painful." I shook my head and told him, "Not through the heart, Zoro. I've always believed that ones heart holds ones soul, and I'd rather you not shatter what's left of mine. I'll let you kill me if we lose all our hope, but I'd rather have faith that Luffy will get us out of this." Zoro had smiled to nod in agreement, our faith in our captain proving to be our salvation. Luffy and Usopp defeated the Baroque Works agents, Mr. 3 and Mr. 5 along with their partners, and got us free off the wax cake. Luffy hugged me tight as I'd coughed vehemently from the traces of wax in my lungs and the pain from my still healing ribs. Dorry wasn't feeling much better, so I had Broggy help me make a larger batch of my healing potion for them both. Dorry wasn't happy to drink it, but I told him, "Fine, if you aren't going to use it, then I see no point in having me drink any of it. What's the point if even a giant can't get any benefit out of it?" But Luffy had shot up to the rim of the cauldron and intentionally knocked me off balance. I'd yelped before falling into the potion, my splashing evident as Dorry and Broggy laughed in good humor. I'd coughed and sputtered to shout with vehemence, "ACK! LUFFY!" He'd snickered as he croutched down to watch me splash around in the red liquid. "Sorry Mags. But you need this stuff. Plus it's gonna work loads better if you're soaked in it instead of just drinking it." I'd flailed about a bit as I fumed openly, my cursing evident as Dorry held out a finger for me to latch on to. I got up and into his hand to lay there and huff in air, his amusement evident as he said, "Well then, if you are this active after sampling this drink, I have no choice but to do the same." He drank several bowls under my direction, having him save the rest for him to drink a few times a day to get him back to par. I had Borggy take some to, since he also got pretty banged up in the scuffle with Mr. 3. Broggy had laughed at this, "Of course, pretty human woman. I will gladly drink your potion, though I get the idea it will not taste good." I smirked and told him, "That means it works Broggy. Now stop talking and start drinking." He'd laughed to then do show, shivering before laughing again, "Indeed, this will work well by the bitter taste." I nodded at this to say, "Good then. Just be glad it's fresh, it starts to get thick and sludgy after a week or so. But the sludge makes it stick to your insides and it works even better." We parted as friends with the two giants, then we were off to head for Alabasta with all due speed.

Tony Tony Chopper was added to our rag tag band when we had to detour. We went to Drum Island to get a doctor for Nami, since I could tell it wasn't a minor fever and we needed a professional expert on medicines to help. I'd stayed behind with Vivi and Usopp to help Dalton, the former captian of the guard, to defend the city against the returning King Wapol. Dalton had been formidable against the enemy, his Devil Fruit ability to change into a half bison gave him more strength and even more speed to defeat multiple henchmen with each swing of his spade. But then Wapol's hencemen Chess decided to fight dirty and riddle the townsfolk with arrows. I knew full well Dalton would use himself as a shield in order to protect them, and I moved without even thinking of the consequences. I didn't realize I had vaulted off Dalton's bent knee and up to cover his frame until I got hit, the move placing myself between the arrows and his chest as all three arrows hit home. One had gone right through my leg, just stopping against Dalton's shirt. The other one had gone right through my chest, impaling me into Dalton's frame slightly as the third had gotten him in the far right between his chest and shoulder. Red ran freely from my mouth as Dalton wrapped and arm around me told hold me perfectly still, his words choked as he exclaimed, "What possessed you to just up and throw your life away?!" I choked on the red as I gave a hoarse, "Pot calling kettle black, Dalton..." He'd gone wided eyed as I'd slumped into his chest, my eyes glazing over as he pressed his fingers into my neck. "You have moments if that, what words should I give to your crew?" I'd coughed to take a ragged breath. "Make sure my red jar... is with me when... they lay me to rest... And tell them all... especially Luffy... I was truly happy again... GHAH!" My air had cut out as blood flowed freely from my mouth, Dalton's front getting soaked as he heard the approaching avalanche. I took out my special white vial and told him, "Help me... drink this... Please..." He'd uncorked it to bring it to my lips, the liquid burning like alcohal as he asked me, "What will it do Maggie?" I'd shivered to tell him, "It will buy us time... Give it to Dr. Kureha... and she'll explain... what it is..." I'd gone limp in his arms after the concoction started to work, the avalanche burying us both as he'd hugged me into his frame to protect me. Though the townsfolk got us out once Zoro showed up, I was pretty much dead as Zoro took me from Dalton. His anger and grief was apparent as he took in my ruined chest and my sightless eyes, his head coming down to listen as he choked, "Please Maggie... Don't do this to us... Please!" But there was no indication of life, neither of breath or the steady beat of my heart. His eyes burned with tears at the silence in my frame, hugging my lifeless body tight as he growled, "NO! Damn it, Maggie! One of you quacks get over here! Right now!" The cold helped preserve me enough for the Isshin-20 to try helping me, but they were only able to do so much. Dalton had been tended to and he helped everyone get to Drum Castle, carrying me in his arms as they hurried to where the final battle was taking place. Dalton had brought my limp frame to Dr. Kureha and handed her the vial, her eyes going wide to exclaim, "Who the devil made this little miracle?!" Dalton told her, and she cackled ruthlessly. "Smart, very smart indeed! Talented little fox! With this little cheat, there's definite hope to salvage-" Then Luffy had seen me, his scream stopping her mid-sentence as he'd run up to collapse next to my bluing frame. "MAGS! NO! MAGS! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE! MAGS!" Dr. Kureha had smacked him at this to state, "Calm down, kid! She's not dead yet! CHOPPER! Get over here and bring this clever fox inside! Then get the surgical tools ready!" Chopper had lifted me up in his full human form with care to bring me inside, the others following as Luffy demanded at the top of his lungs, "How can you be so sure she's not dead?!"

Dr. Kureha held up the empty vial, a few droplets still swirling in the bottom as she told him, "This is how. This is a very special concoction, putting a person into a state of metabolic rest. Her body is in a type of suspension, and will be like that for quite a while. In a sense, this elixier is time in a bottle, halting a life to keep it in stasis." Luffy had growled audibly at her, "I don't even get what you're talking about!" Dr. Kureha smirks at this, "Okay, I'll make this simple. She's not dead, more like under a sleeping spell. Once the potion wears off, she'll wake back up again. That easier for you?" Luffy had lowered his head, tears burning down his face as he shook all over. Dr. Kureha raised and eyebrow at him, then he gave a whispered, "I don't care what it is... Just save her... Please... I'll give you whatever you want... Just don't let her stay asleep forever..." Dr. Kureha raised the other eyebrow when Luffy got down on his knees and touched his head to the ground, his entire frame trembling as he waited for her answer. She looked over at Dalton to ask him, "Did she get skewered helping you?" He nodded and said to her, "Yes. If she hadn't shielded me, I'd be the one in critical condition." Dr. Kureha gave a loud snuff of air at this news to state, "Well then, best not let that kind of charity go unpaid then. All right, get up off the ground you twit. I'm not about to let such a skilled alchemist like her kick the bucket." Luffy had leaned back up to kneel in front of her. "Thank you... so much..." He'd rubbed at his eyes with an arm to sniff and choke, Dr. Kureha getting a knowing smile on her face as she and the others headed into the castle. I wasn't the only one she'd had to treat that day, Sanji and Luffy getting more work done along with Dalton getting his shoulder rebandaged after carrying me. Dalton was the first one I saw when I woke up, my body snuggled in a comfy bed and blankets piled over me. He'd been sitting at the fireplace with his chair turned towards me, his eyes closed and his head resting on his hands as I'd blinked a few times. I'd noted I was still among the living, and my lips had pulled into a wide smile. I also noted the tingling over my nerves, the given side effect of the white potion and what that meant. "It worked..." Dalton had opened his eyes at the sound of my voice, his gaze locked on my face as he'd gotten up out of the chair to walk over to me. "Magdeline?" I'd started laughing, though I didn't have much breath or energy to do so as I said again "It honestly worked... I'd cheer if... I could breathe..." I'd started to cough a few times, Dalton getting me a glass of water to gently lift my head so I could drink. "Here, you have to be parched. Weren't you sure that it would work?" I chuckled as I finished the glass. "Nope... Never used it before..." He frowned at this bit of news, placing a hand over my chest to say to me, "Dr. Kureha was rather impressed with whatever it was. She told us what it did, but she never gave us the name." I'd smiled as I told him, "The name in... my alchemy book... is Halted Pendellum..."

Dr. Kureha made her presence known at this point, walking in to snort out, "Who came up with that cockamaimee description?!" I'd said, "Whoever wrote... that section... of the alchemy book... My mom... or my dad... I'll never know... I have no memory... of either of them..." Chopper had walked in to bring me more medicine, hopping up onto the bed from a chair to have Dalton remove the blankets over me. I was covered in bandages, my chest wrapped like a mummy as Chopper lifted up my arm to inject the medication. I'd gotten more of my wind back to look to each of them. "Thank you, all of you, for helping my friends and myself... I am truly grateful, since I would hate to lose my family twice..." Dr. Kureha growled at this, her aggression evident as she'd said, "You're welcome, but I'm not of a mind to let you fool me with polite words. For all I know, you'll try finding a way to discover the secrets of my youth and long life. Those are my trade secrets, missy. Nobody gets those save for Chopper." I'd nodded in understanding as Chopper examined me in detail. "Noted... But I have enough herbal mixtures... to promote health and youth... I'm not about to steal yours..." Dr Kureha had raised an eyebrow as I offered, "I will gladly share them with you... as thanks for all that you've done... If you like, I have full copies... of all my alchemy recipes that you may have... As payment for your help if you... do not accept gifts of that manner..." She'd gotten a gleeful look on her face, nodding at me to say, "Excellent! I happily accept! Is it one of the rather thick binders in your bag?" I shake my head as Chopper grips my wrist. "No, it's all of the binders..." Her eyes went wide to exclaim, "There's five thick volumes in that bag!" I nodded. "Was a pain to... sit and write everything out... But those original books... are really huge... I have a spare set of binders... Though the last one isn't completely finished..." Chopper had gotten out his stethescope at this point, making me take deep breaths for him as he listened. I got halfway before coughing, my ribs complaining as I shook slightly. Dalton took my hand on that side and held it tight, his smile warm as I panted and squeezed back. Chopper listened to my heart as I lay there wishing everything would stop aching, my eyes drifting closed as I grumbled out, "Time to pass out again..." I did so as Chopper moved the stethescope over my front, my heartbeat kissing the listening end in a gentle rhythmn as he told Dr. Kureha, "She's showing vast improvement. I'd say she's been in recovery for a few days by now if we hadn't just stitched her closed a few hours ago." Dr. Kureha nodded at this to state, "I had a feeling those healing extracts were potent. But even I have to admit, I didn't expect them to work this well. She's a progidy, an alchemic wizard. I haven't seen the like since my own younger days. I've half a mind to adopt her as a daughter." Dalton raised and eyebrow as Chopper hopped back down off the bed, lacing the blankets back over my front but making sure they only came up to my collarbone since I was slightly warm. "Really? Interesting." The both of them turned their gaze back to me, my head slightly tilted towards them as my chest rose and fell slightly. Dalton leaned forward to lace his hands together, his eyes never leaving me as he asked her, "Do you think we should tell her the truth? That her parents are from our Drum Kingdom?" Dr. Kureha shook her head to scoff at him. " Oh, don't be a fool. If she really has no knowledge of her parents, it's best left that way. What good would knowing such things do for her now? No. Best to leave that nasty business alone and in the past, Dalton."

I adopted Chopper as a little brother right away, having him bunk with me the past few nights to help settle him into being a part of the crew. He'd nuzzled his small frame into my chest to fall asleep each night, his warmth snuggled close as I ran my hands through his soft fur. He especially enjoyed the belly rubs I gave him all the time, his little heart kissing my palms as I would stroke my fingers in his plush pelt for him to give a loud sigh. He'd giggle as I sang a silly song for him I made up, Usopp and Luffy joining in during the refrain to make us all laugh. I didn't actually mind bunking with the guys one bit, it made the nights more enjoyable as we chatted with each other and swung in the hammocks. Now we were on our way to fabled Alabasta to help Princess Vivi and her people, since the Baroque Works was about to destroy her kingdom and hunt us down for good measure. I give a long sigh as I open my eyes and look out to the fading sunlight, it's rays casting oranges and reds along the water as we sail towards Alabasta. I was half baked by now from laying on the head of the Going Merry all afternoon, my skin taking on a bit of a tan as I'd laid and turned and basked in the sunshine. My hair was no longer straight brown anymore, but kissed with evident highlights from the constant sunshine. I laugh at this, the months I'd spent as a Straw Hat Pirate changing me on the outside and the inside in turn. My smile is full of contentment, my grief at losing my lover nearly twenty months prior much more muted. I wasn't alone anymore, after making good friends in the crew and the few others we'd met along the way. Especially Luffy, his simple ways and bright smile making me feel whole and full of joy. I think back to my life before as I gaze at the sunset, when it was just Logan and myself all the time. We'd been everything to each other, meeting one fateful night back at the orphanage when I was five. He'd snuck in to get food, and I'd packed a bag from the pantry to give to him. When the caretaker caught me in the kitchen moments after he'd closed the back door, she'd beaten me badly to then lock me in the cellar. Logan had gotten me out by picking the locks on the door outside, having me come with him to the next town over where he lived in an abandoned church. He became my teacher in the ways of survival and trust, to then be my best friend and sparring partner when an older man had come to stay at the church a few weeks later. He'd taught us both a mixture of martial arts in payment for the roof over his head, leaving ten months later to say we'd learned all he had to give. We then spent a few years traveling as a part of a carnival, where I'd polished my alchemy and pawned it off as witchcraft to the ones that came to the carnival. I'd always had my books of alchemy and apothecary studies, those items being the only thing I had of my parents who I didn't even have faces to recollect on. But by the time Logan and I had gotten back home to the church, I was a highly skilled and well known alchemist as well as a first grade apothecary. I was also more than just Logan's friend, we had fallen in love after finally giving in to the romance under our platonic relationship. Though I was a few years younger than him, we were both fully commited to being together in every possible way. Our nights at the church were spent making love in copious amounts once I hit sixteen, and each night we'd pass out on the old mattress under the stained glass window. I was almost twenty now, my age making me the senior member of the crew. Though none of them ever dared to point this out for any reason.

I hear a loud laugh as Luffy hops up onto the sheep's head of the ship next to me, his grin wide over his face. "I figured you'd be up here, whatcha doin' Mags?" I stretch at this to then give a loud yawn. "Besides getting a tan and a nap? Just thinking about all that's happened. I mean that whole escapade on Drum Island was quite a thrill ride." Luffy nods at this, his smile fading as he says in a more neutral voice, "Yeah, I'm glad we have Chopper with us now as our doctor. But I was really worried when you got hurt again." I give a light snort. "Comes with the territory, Luffy. I wasn't about to let Dalton get skewered." Luffy frowns, placing his hand on my back where the arrow had hit home and gone through my chest. "I thought you were dead, Mags. It scared me to see you like that. It was bad enough when that Donny guy broke you, but this time I really thought you were gone for good." I give a long sigh. "Sorry Luffy, I didn't even think when I moved. I just reacted to keep Dalton from getting killed. Though us getting buried by your avalanche didn't help the town much." Luffy snickers at this to say to me, "Whoops. I forgot about that part. Sorry, I know how much you hate the cold." I pinch him. "Convenient memory loss is so you." I tackle him to tickle him all over, making him laugh so hard he can't breathe. His mood only stays improved for so long though, his frown coming back to say to me, "Don't die on me Mags. I don't want you to go away. Please Mags, you're my second mate so we can all conquor the Grand Line together. I want you as my second for when I make my dream come true and I become the Pirate King. So please don't leave like that before we do make it. Please?" I hug him tight as I say, "I promise I won't willingly keel over dead on you, Luffy. I will always fight alongside you and I will help you in achieving your dream. For as long as I'm able to share in the adventure. It's all I can promise, since I'm only human. Is that good enough for you, Luffy?" He nods at this to say, "I guess so, but I'd rather you never die on me ever." I flick his nose to tell him, "Likewise. Now are you going to tell me what brought this up, or are you gonna avoid it again like you keep choosing to do lately?" I hold my gaze to Luffy, noting the apparent frown on his usually cheerful face. He sits back up to stare off into the sunset, making me tilt my head at him, "You keep trying to over think this, and you're gonna break your brain. Just say what's on your mind already. You know full well I'm not going to hold it against you." He just keeps staring off into the distance, the waves lapping against the bow of the Going Merry as he asks me, "Anything, Mags?" I nod at this, "Sure. Even if it's childish and silly. Go ahead, before your head pops off your shoulders for me to go fetch and sew back on with Chopper's help."

Luffy lowers his head, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes. "What does it feel like to fall in love?" I blink at him. "Really? Is that what's been bugging you?" He nods. "I know you've fallen in love before. I just wanted to know what it feels like. Would you tell me, please?" I smile and look out at the horizon as I tell him, "It's amazing, Luffy. From the moment you realize the sensation, your heart and your life feels full and vibrant. Every heartbeat is filled with a tingling lightness, like a bird fluttering about in your chest. Each breath is lush and savory, like a boquet of fresh flowers held to your nose. Your vision is full of color, the world bright and gleaming all around you. Every moment is more important and worthwhile, as if filled with sunshine you could drink out of a steaming mug on a cold day. Just being around the one you love makes you feel fuzzy fluffy all over, as if your insides are the softest wool. It's the best feeling ever, and you never forget the sensation once you find it." I laugh at the memories, my smile warm yet tinted with sadness. I lace my fingers in Luffy's hand next to me, and he grips my hand tight in his own. Luffy asks me, "Is someone able to find that kind of love again when they lose it?" I think for a second. "I'd certainly hope so. Logan would be devastated if I wasn't able to find someone who could love me like he always felt that I deserve. His death won't have changed that, he'll always want me to be happy and well cherished. Even though my heart broke at losing him, his love is still in my heart where it always will be. I can feel it even now, though it's been nearly two years since he was killed by the marines. Each pump of my heart inside my chest is tinted with him, but there is always room for another inside of it's chambers. I just have to catch the one that would want that place inside of me." I give a long sigh as I look out to the sunset, my mood darkening. "Granted, the one I have fallen for isn't showing any open signs of doing so. I'm about ready to stop waiting and tell the them myself." Luffy goes stock still, his hand crushing mine as he starts to shake. "Is it Zoro?" I shake my head. "Nah. He's great and all that, but Zoro isn't the one I fell in love with." Luffy keeps shaking. "Sanji?" I roll my eyes. "That flambe of a flirt can't commit to a relationship like I would really need. And don't even suggest Usopp as a possibility, I'd rather strangle that idiot most days than entertain that idea!" Luffy looks down at me. "Then who else is left, Mags?" I give Luffy a very warm smile to tell him, "Point your finger at your nose, Luffy." His eyes go as wide as allowed in his head for him to stare at me, his hand in mine going limp in shock. I grin at him. "Granted, there are times I'd like to deck you along with Zoro and Sanji. But it's time I told you the truth. I'm in love with you, Monkey D. Luffy."

Ever so slowly, Luffy gets that grin back on his face, his eyes shining as much as the water that is kissed by the rays of the sunset. His excitement alights his entire face, his hand gripping mine tight as he shouts, "REALLY?!" I reach up and honk his nose playfully. "You bet your berries, Luffy." He falls backwards to lay next to me, his legs pumping furiously in the air as he roars with laughter. His eyes leak tears of joy as he exclaims, "ALL RIGHT! This is so awesome! It isn't just me then, you really are in love with me?!" I roll on top of him, my nose to his as I tell him, "Yep!" He hugs me so tight I can't breathe, but I couldn't care one bit. Luffy nuzzles his nose against my own, his laughter ringing in my ears as he crushes me to his chest. "YES! I've been wanting to tell you for ages! I'm in love with you too, Mags! WOW! This has got to be the best day of my entire life!" I give a somewhat breathless laugh as he let's up on his hold on me, asking me with a gleeful grin, "Does that mean I can kiss you now without you trying to kill me like you did to Sanji?" I lean down and do so in order to answer his question. I press my lips lightly to the corner of his mouth, his eyes popping slightly before drifting closed. His hands lace over my back to press my chest to his front, his fingers wrapping into my top in the process. My hands drift to his neck as I continue pressing light kisses to his lips. Luffy shivers slightly before he snickers against my mouth, his words breathing over my lips, "Mmmm! That feels great! No wonder Sanji risked getting himself killed to steal a kiss from you!" I give a low chuckle to say, "I take it you've never been kissed before?" Luffy smiles at me to remind me, "No. You've kissed me already." I snort at him. "Oh good grief! That was to get you to start breathing again! Which reminds me, don't ever get caught under a boulder at the bottom of a water source ever again, you dork!" He gets a naughty grin to say, "Why? You'll definitely kiss me again if I did!" I tickle him, his laugh vibrating through his chest as I scold him, "I'm going to be doing that regardless, smarty pants! I'd rather not have to think you're going to die on me like Logan did!" Luffy nods his head at me, "Okay." I give a sigh as I lay there with him, my mind drifting to the past as I start to cry slightly. Luffy frowns at this, knowing where my mind is right now. "It was bad. His death. I take it that's why you wake up at night either screaming or not being able to breathe." I nod, my eyes leaking as I tell him. "Luffy... they... the marines butchered him. Logan had his body pretty much cleaved in half before they tossed him over the wall down towards me." Luffy goes wide eyed as I tell him what I haven't said a word about to any of the crew since I joined. "It was horrible, Luffy! His insides had come free of the opening in his front! I had to watch his lungs gasp for air and his heart beat in his ruined chest! But I was so adamant at not losing him! I tried to breathe for him when his air cut out! I put my hand to his heart and squeezed it to keep it working! Even after his body was long cold and pale white from losing too much blood! I knew it would make no difference, but I spent a full hour trying to bring Logan back to me!"

Luffy hugs me tight, his hand in my hair to press my head to his shoulder. Then a thought dawns on him. "Mags? Is that why you have that red jar that can't break or be opened?" I nod into his shoulder as I continue to cry. Luffy thinks for a moment, then he whispers in a dead pan voice when he realizes what I did. "Logan's heart is in the jar. You took it out and kept his heart after he died. That's why you got arrested and tied up next to Zoro in the prison yard. You were caught by the marines taking back the heart of the man you fell in love with and lost." I nod again, my eyes streaming. "Yes. I kept and preserved the one piece of him I could never let go of. Call it morbid, call it psychotic, but I just couldn't give all of him up to the cold hard ground. His heart has always been my treasure, whether it was beating to keep him alive or in the jar after it's pace was silenced." Luffy flinches slightly, but he doesn't seem that freaked out by my admission. "I get it, Mags. You're an alchemist, mixing potions along with other really odd things is your specialty. Preserving his heart to keep with you isn't that much of a stretch to me." I choke and shiver, my sob breaking my voice slightly as I tell Luffy, "It's believed that the heart holds ones very soul in it's chambers. I was so distraught, Luffy. Logan meant everything to me, he was my treasure. I only had Logan to make my life whole. But his death destroyed me. I had to carry his body all the way back to the church we lived in. I had to sit in the church after I got there, with his body next to me to leak red all over the floor. I had to dig a grave for him in the cemetary out back, crying all the while because I had to leave him in the church while I did so. But I couldn't stand the idea of giving him up completely. So I took my dagger and carefully removed his heart to place it inside the jar, adding the last bits of my reagents to preserve the contents before sealing the jar closed. I had to lay him into the cold ground and put the dirt back over his body. I passed out onto his grave with the jar in my arms, his heart inside clutched to my own as I laid there as dead as he was beneath me. If the mayor hadn't come to find me, I would have frozen to death right there at his grave."

Luffy lays there with me as I sob and choke, my misery practically drowning me as I wail into his vest. But then Luffy lifts my chin, placing his mouth on mine in a sweet and somewhat sloppy kiss. I blink a few times as his hands rest on my shoulders, then I return the kiss eagerly. His yelp of surprise is lost in my mouth as I practically devour his tongue. Then he moans very loudly and hugs me tight, his own tongue running into my mouth to copy me. I taste the legs of meat he snuck out of the kitchen with my help earlier, but I don't mind in the least as he licks at me with abandon. Luffy ends up drooling slightly as our tongues clash, and he notes the wetness to break away. "ACK! (cough) Sorry, Mags! Why do you taste so good?!" I snicker as I tell him, "I was chewing one of my herbs earlier, the one to keep my teeth from rotting out. So I bummed a tangerine from Nami to rid myself of the sour aftertaste." Luffy smiles at this, wiping the drool off my chin with his thumb as he laughs, "No wonder you taste so sweet. I didn't mean to slobber all over you like a dog." I burst out laughing at this. "Yeah right! If anything, you'd have started licking my face and barking at me if that was the case!" He blushes at this to then get a wicked grin. "Not a bad idea! C'mere kitty!" I give a shout and hightail it, Luffy chasing me as he barks and howls behind me. I shriek with laughter as we loop around and about the Going Merry, his barking and my laughter getting the others to watch us from the kitchen door. I backflip over Luffy into to the netting leading up to the crows nest, Luffy skidding on the deck as I climb with all due speed to then crawl over the side pole holding the sails out. I look down at Luffy as he gives a convincing growl at me, and I mewl at him to lace a hand next to my head like a paw. He snickers at this. "The kitty is very nimble." I meow at him, "Nyah. So what now, sweet puppy? You gonna chase the pussykitten all night?" Luffy gives me a wicked snicker as Sanji goes bug eyed at the kitchen door, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth as he exclaims, "MAGGIE!" I jerk in surprise, losing my balance on my perch as I yelp. My foot just catches the pole before I go tumbling down, the rope of the sail winding over my ankle to pull something in my foot. I cry out in pain as Luffy goes wide eyed in fear. "MAGS!" The blood starts rushing to my head as I try to get loose, my fingers fumbling with the rope as Zoro exclaims, "Great job, dumbass! She'll break something important if she falls! Maggie, I'm on my way up!"

I give a growled curse to shout out, "Hurry, Zoro! This cat does NOT have eight extra lives! I'd be lucky if I have four left at this point! DAMMIT! I can't get lose! Zoro, get me free before my head pops off!" I give an extra twist as I struggle to get free, my ears roaring as my head gets lighter to seemingly float away on the breeze. Zoro fits my fallen dagger into his teeth to climb up to me, Nami shouting to me, "Maggie! Try and stay calm!" I give a snarl as I tell her, "Too late! Get me free before I lose my lunch or something else!" Chopper runs to the banister to shout, "Try climbing back up onto the pole! You need to get upright before the pull of gravity messes with your head and blood vessels!" I try to grab the pole to pull myself back up, but by then I'm ready to black out as Zoro gets to me. "Luffy! Get your hands around her! Hang tight Maggie!" I give a snarled, "Not... funny... Uhn..." Large hands evelope my frame as I go limp, my eyes rolling back as I black out. Zoro cuts me free with a few slices of the dagger, Luffy's hands catching my weight to shoot me back down into his waiting arms. "Mags! Say something! MAGS!" My nose starts to leak red as Luffy lays me down onto the deck, Chopper running down with his bag to help me. Luffy is bawling at this point, his fear evident as he chokes and sobs, "Mags! Please be okay! Please be all right! PLEASE!" Zoro puts the dagger back in his teeth to hang from the pole before jumping down to the deck, his legs taking his weight to then roll forward to lessen the jarring on his frame. Chopper checks me over thoroughly, Luffy holding my hand in a death grip as I lay on the deck wih more red leaking from my nose. But then I give a loud cough, my eyes opening for the others to give shouts of relief. Luffy openly cries as he clutches my hand in both of his. "Mags! You're okay!" I give a groan as Chopper listens to my heart and lungs with his stethescope. "That's up for debate... Ow much on many levels..." Chopper looks into my eyes at this point to flinch slightly. "Ow indeed. Your left eye blew." I take a ragged breath of air as I note, "Great. So that's why I feel like I got shot in the head. Terrific. Anything potentially fatal, Doc?" Chopper frowns as he listens to my chest and tells me, "Not that I'm noting at the moment, but that could change any minute." I give a hiss as I look down with my one good eye. "Peachy, wanna make sure my foot is still attached when you get the chance?" Chopper looks and flinches again, noting my ankle and heel are bruising over and getting darker by the minute. "Yeah. I'll check that once I know your heart isn't going to jump out of your chest." I give a breathless laugh as I say, "Luffy can always catch it for me, my heart is his to keep after all." Everyone goes wide eyed as I look at him, my free hand flicking him playfully on the nose as he says, "Honest, Mags?" I nod to then wince slightly. "Yep. Might as well make us official for the whole crew. I'm all yours Luffy."

Nami gives us a wide smile as Usopp gives a chuckled, "It's about time, you two." But Sanji starts fuming, his shouts making me wince as he bellows, "Are you kidding, Maggie?! You're actually serious?! How can you do this to me?! It was bad enough I had to compete with your dead lover! Now I get completely tossed aside! For Luffy, out of all the guys in our crew?! You're seriously going to do this to me, Magdeline?! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I give a very long sigh as he continues to fume at the top of his lungs. "Sanji... Sanji! SANJI!" He stops mid sentence to look around at me. "WHAT?!" I glare at him with my one good eye and state, "We both know you'd rather have Nami, you're just too much of a halfwit to make a commitment to her. So enough with the bellowing already." Sanji glares at me to state in turn, "And just what exactly gave you that kind of impression?! Yes, I really do love Nami! But I wanted to try being with you all the same! Besides, she isn't even interested in me, or I'd have given Nami my heart a long time ago!" Nami goes bright red as Sanji whirls around to start cursing and stomping over the deck, Luffy looking at Nami to say, "But you told Mags and me you were in love with him, Nami." Sanji goes ram rod straight at this, whirling around to exclaim, "SAY WHAT?!" Nami goes as red as Luffy's vest, her eyes looking away as she fidgets slightly. "Yeah... but he and Maggie were kissing that one time I was going to ask..." She looks up at him with a tear coming into the corner of her eye, and I tell her. "Nami, he's an idiotic flirt that needs to be roped and hog tied in order for you to keep him. If you had stuck around for the show of me chasing him around the kitchen to rip his heart out, I'd have gladly handed it to you after I had done so. As long as you don't mind keeping him on a tight leash, he's all yours." Chopper moves down to examine my foot, his hooves flexing my ankle with care as I snarl and jerk when he does so. Nami lowers her head as Sanji kneels down next to her, his hands coming to rest on her face as he whispers, "Nami? You-" Then she whips the cigarette out of his mouth to crush him to her frame. They go down onto the deck in a heap as she tells him, "No more smoking, Sanji! I expect my guy not to taste like he licked an ashtray! And you so much as chase down an old lady in a walker, and I'll break every bone in your body!" Sanji goes wide eyed as she looks him full in the face, then he smiles to look at me and ask, "Maggie, you still have those ingredients to make that herbal chew to kick my bad habit?" I laugh at this and tell him, "You bet. Already measured and waiting to be combined, along with a mint extract for you to get rid of that said ashtray taste. I am the Alchemist of the Straw Hat Pirates, so I was just waiting for your all clear." Sanji nods to then look at Nami, his hands lacing over her as he says, "Guess that means I'm all yours." Nami gives a slight sniff as they hug, her head pressed to his heart as they fall over again onto the deck.

Luffy snickers as he watches them, then he looks down at me to ask, "Are you okay now Mags?" I give a flinch as Chopper rotates my foot some more, "OW! Mostly, though my foot and ankle feel very different shades of not pleasant at the moment." Chopper gives a loud sigh, "Yeah I know. It's pretty bad, Maggie. You tore a lot of muscle and ligaments when your ankle caught in the rigging. I may have to set this in a cast for you." I fall with vehemence onto the deck, "Great! So I get to have an eyepatch and we might as well put a peg leg on me! How more cliche can we possibly make this?!" Usopp grins to say, "I can always stuff a parrot and squack behind you if you like." Luffy laughs really hard at this, but I tell Usopp, "You do that and I will stuff the parrot in your mouth! Or better yet, up your reared end where that idea came from!" This gets everyone laughing as Luffy says, "At least we'll know what happened if Usopp starts waddling around." I then take it a step further as the others start choking and sputtering even harder, "You forgot him farting out feathers when he waddles." We all laugh so hard we end up splayed out on the deck, our roaring evident as I pound my free hand to the deck in mirth. Zoro crouches down with his arms around his middle as he shakes all over while he roars with vehemence, Chopper rolling around to smack the deck with his hooves. I laugh so hard I start coughing, Luffy laying next to me as he laces his hands over my middle to hug me tight. "You are hillarious, Mags. You should have been our comedian instead of our alchemist." I honk his nose before bringing my arms around him. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I don't make good money from being a smart ass." Luffy grins to then place a tender kiss to my neck, his nose lingering as he inhales to say, "Yummy. You were making perfume with Nami's tangerines again." I nod. "Those tangerines will spoil if we don't use them, Luffy. So I made a few bottles to make sure they didn't go to waste." Nami gives a grumbled, "I'm hoping you plan on splitting the profits for them? They are MY tangerine trees, Maggie." I laugh to tell her, "I gave one bottle to Vivi and the others are on your work desk." Luffy looks down at my foot, then he gets his arms under me to pick me up. "You aren't walking for a bit, let's get you into your hammock."

Chopper follows along behind us as we get to the sleeping area, Chopper standing on a barrel as I sit in my hammock. He brings out one of the herbal salves I made, having Luffy rub it over my heel and ankle as I growl and flinch. "Ow! Careful, that- OUCH! We getting the casting mold out?" Chopper shakes his head to say, "I think a good and sturdy wrap job will do. But we'll have to keep a special covering over the wrap for when you're walking in the desert." I nod for Luffy to say, "I can always just carry you, Mags." I tug on his hat, "No. You aren't having me ride piggyback through all of our trip. You'd keel over from heatstroke." Luffy grins as Chopper gets the bandages out, running the roll over my foot and ankle with care. I wiggle my toes as he works, both of them laughing as I do so. "At least the digits still work. Remind me to be more careful when I'm up so high. I'd rather not break my neck or repeat this little adventure a second time." Chopper nods at this, "Me either. You're really lucky your foot caught in the rigging. But the fact your eye blew out means you'll be wearing an eyepatch for a bit." I give a long sigh as Chopper finishes wrapping my foot, getting out an actual red eyepatch to give to me. I lace the string around my head to knot it tight with a doubled bow. Chopper leaves his bag on the barrel as he hops down. "All done. Now you lay here for a bit and rest. I'll make sure Sanji sets something aside for you to eat later." I nod to then look a little surprised as Luffy sits in the hammock with me. "Okay Chopper, thanks. I'm gonna stay with Mags." Chopper grins at this to then hurry off, Luffy wrapping his hands around my waist as I smile. "I must be important if you're forgoing food. Does this mean I can ask you for something?" He nods for me to finger his signature straw hat. "Mind if I try this on?" He frowns for a moment, then he takes it off to drop it onto my head. The hat fits snugly against my hair, Luffy tilting the rim up to look at me. I give him a warm smile as my face heats up. "Does it suit me?" Luffy nods his head, the look in his eyes melting my insides. "It's perfect on you, Mags." I ask him, "I know it's important to you, but you never told me why. You mind telling me now?" He nods to tell me all about how he acquire his signature straw hat, laying us into my hammock as he hugs me. When he's done I'm wide eyed to say, "I think I've met Shanks before, your description of him fits." Luffy goes wide eyed to shout, "What?! You have?!" I nod as I close my eyes to remember, "Large crew, flaming red hair, one arm missing. Red sash and a saber at his waist." Luffy hugs me so tight I choke, "THAT'S HIM! Where'd you meet him?!" I growl out, "Luffy!... AIR!..." He lets up to let me get a breath, "Sorry! I just got really excited. But you've really met Shanks?!"

I nod, "Yep. He and his crew bunked at the church for a while about four years ago. They had to make repairs on their ship, so they beached it on the shoreline in front of the church to do so. They were expecting the church to be empty, but were very surprised when Logan and I tried jumping them for coming in without knocking. We both ended up on the floor with our heads under a boot, but Shanks apologized profusely when he realized they'd intruded into our home. I made a large dinner with the supplies they brought from the ship, even making a salve for Shanks when he kept flinching any time Logan slapped his shoulder. Turns out he got an infection a few days prior, and he was very happy for the salve as I rubbed it in for him. We were fine with them bunking at the church, since it's huge and has three stories counting the empty bell tower. Though most of the time they were too busy getting hammered and partying all night long to care where they eventually fell over. I was surprised that any of them had any brain cells to walk, let alone work on the ship each day. Shanks was constantly fighting a hangover and I had to make him a tincture to help him see straight every time he woke up for breakfast." Luffy frowns at this. "But Shanks has never been a lightweight when it comes to drinking." I laugh really hard as I tell him, "That was my fault, Luffy. Shanks kept demanding me to give them some hard core liquor drinks and to make it as laced as possible every night. I got to show off my bartending, many of them tossing back drinks to then go red as tomatoes after the burning laced through them. I'd told them that I had an open bar policy for houseguests, but they left an entire bag of jewels when they left. Shanks also made sure Logan and I were down there partying right along with them each night, instead of letting me get any extra work done. He'd enjoyed watching me mix and measure out my alchemy, even helping me double check my measurements and keeping me compay as I worked. Logan was always outside helping them with the repairs on the ship, or getting into a contest of some kind with the other crew members. By the time they left, we were honorary crew members. Shanks promised they'd stop by if they ever came back into the area. I made sure to carve out a note for them into the door of the church so they'd know… So they'd know… Which gravestone to pour sake over… And to use whatever was left there to find… to throw one last party… If only for them to give tribute to… the man named Logan D. Rossi…" Tears burn in my eyes to trek down my cheeks, even though one eye is covered by the eyepatch.

I tilt Luffy's hat so I can lay on top of him without bending the rim, my head nestled over his heart as he sighs, "I'm sorry Mags. I know how much remembering hurts for you. What can I do to help? I'll do anything if it will make you feel better." I close my eyes as his arms circle over my shoulders to hug me tight, his heart thumping in my ear as I ask him, "Anything Luffy?" He hugs me tighter, "Anything." I bring my arms around him to hug him back, my words aching in my chest as I beg, "Promise me you will never stop loving me. No matter where we go, no matter who we meet, no matter how long we stay together. Promise me that I will never lose your love. Please Luffy?" His hug is like steel as he crushes me in his arms, his heart starting to pump hard as he tells me, "Always, Mags. I love you. Forever. I promise." I lift my head up slightly, pressing my lips to his chest over the apex of his heart. His heart skips a beat as I do so, his gasp of surprise making me smile. I do so again and he shivers, his heart thumping hard in his chest as I laugh. "I take it you've never had a girl kiss you here before." He snickers as my fingers lightly tickle his sides, my lips feathering over his chest as his heart hammers at my attentions. "Nope! And I'm loving every single bit of this! More!" I oblidge him as he shivers and jerks as I tickle and kiss, his entire body going slightly red as I do so. Then I lay next to him as he asks me, "I was wondering since you have my hat, can I see your jar, Mags?" I nod and tell him, "I have a better trick for you to enjoy, Luffy." We sit up for me to turn to where the jar sits on a table close to the hammock, setting the jar onto a special metal pedestal that was next to it and telling him, "Instead of just seeing the jar, I'll show you what's inside." Luffy goes bug eyed as I turn a few switches on the pedestal. "Really?! Is that why you have this special boxy thing next to your hammock?" I nod as the pedestal charges slightly with electricity. "Yep. The jar is made of a special ceramic material. It goes trasparent like glass when you charge electricity into it. I also added some extra touches to Logan's heart in the jar as well. But you'll see once the pedestal starts working." Luffy hugs me tight as the pedestal starts to whine slightly, then I flick the switch. The electricity of the apparatus courses through the jar, instantly changing the red ceramic into what looks like glass to reveal the contents inside. Then the jar stats to vibrate slightly as Luffy goes wide eyed in amazement, watching in avid fascination as I hug him tight. There in the jar rests the heart of my first love, Logan D. Rossi, the electricity lacing through special nodes and wiring I placed within the jar to have his heart beating at a slow and steady pace. Luffy reaches a hand out to the jar, his fingers touching the surface to say, "Amazing... The jar is actually moving..." I nod to then carefully hook two wires from the pedestal into the rim of the jar, taking it off the pedestal to place in Luffy's hands. He holds the jar with great care as I place my hands over his, Luffy's laugh full of evident wonder as he whispers, "Wow, this is so cool. The whole jar vibrates with every heartbeat. This is amazing. Logan's heart is really strong to pump this good, Mags." I nod as I watch Luffy, his smile of amazement warming my insides as I tell him, "Logan was always very healthy, Luffy. My alchemy and special herbs helped keep us both at our peak. The only time we ever really needed to see a doctor is when one of us broke something." Luffy gets up to set the jar very carefully back onto the pedestal, kneeling down to watch closely as he tells me, "This has to be the coolest use of your alchemy I have ever seen. How'd you even know how to do this?" I laugh. "There was a letter stuffed in the jar when I found it next to the pedestal, the writing the exact same as in my alchemy books. Apparently, it is a common practice in my family to keep the heart of one's lover should they pass away too soon." Luffy gets up to stand in front of me as I reach out to turn the machine off, his eyes hidden by his hat on my head as he says to me, "Thank you for sharing this with me, Mags." I smile. "You are most welcome, Luffy. Like I would say no when I'm wearing your own treasure. I love you, Luffy. As such, all my treasures are now yours to enjoy right along with me."

Luffy goes dead still at this, then he says, "Does that mean I can keep your heart for myself?" I look up and give him my warmest smile. "Yes, Luffy. My heart is now yours to treasure. Always and forever." Luffy leans down to kiss me, and I wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him back. Then he says to me, "Then I have a great idea." He reaches over to delve a hand into Chopper's bag, making me raise an eyebrow at him to say, "What are you up to?" He pulls out Chopper's stethescope, his grin evident as he says to me, "Isn't it obvious, Mags? I want to listen to my new treasure." I laugh as he puts the stethescope on, so I take the listening end in one hand to then have him lay next to me in the hammock. I place the listening end of the stethescope to my chest, right over where the apex of my heart is as he smiles to exclaim, "Whoah! Awesome!" I put my head to his own heart as he chuckles and says, "Damn. You've got a strong heart, Mags. It's really pumping." I touch my free hand to his chest to note, "As is yours Luffy." I can feel my heart as it thunders in my ribcage, the pace hard and fast as Luffy snickers, "Is your heart supposed to be thumping this hard?" I smirk to casually say to him, "What can I say Luffy, today has been a very exciting day." He snickers at this to say, "True. But I have to admit, this is exciting in itself. Especially with how hard your heart is thumping. I could lay here all night and listen to this." I laugh as I nuzzle my head to his front. "It'll slow down once I pass out again. But feel free to continue after I've fallen asleep, my heart is now yours to enjoy whenever you wish." My heart skips a beat the same time his does, his amusement in his voice as he snickers, "Heh! I heard that, your heart skipped a beat before it started thumping again." I poke his chest to tell him, "I heard yours do the same thing, Luffy. So lay off the teasing." His laugh vibrates in his chest. "I know, I felt it. Man, your heartbeat is really strong, I can even feel it against my fingers." I give him a purred, "The better term for that is my heart is kissing your fingertips, Luffy." His heart skips again to start pumping hard. "Cool, I kinda wish I could hold your heart as it thumps in my hands without a jar to keep it in. But I'd rather you kissed me for real while I listen." I lean my head up and do so, his fingers pressed into the apex of my heart as I place my mouth to his at the corner. We both shiver as I press my lips to his in a shower of kisses and a few licks over his bottom lip. His face goes flush as my heart pounds hard in my chest, his free hand tracing to my neck to press his fingers into my pulse. My entire body goes hot as my heart skips and thuds under his love and attention, my air coming in hard pants as I deepen my kissing. He gives a long moan as I lace my tongue into his mouth, his own tongue copying me to then give a light nip to my lip. Luffy and I spend a long while kissing and enjoying each others company, my heart thumping and soaring in evident joy as Luffy listens with avid attention. Then he gives a breathless laugh to lean back and say, "Oh wow, that's so good I want to do this forever. But your heart is going to explode if we keep this up any longer." I give him a wicked grin to snicker at him, my humor and love evident as I tell him, "That's a clear sign you got this right, Luffy." He laughs loudly at this. "Great. But I think that's enough for our first date, Mags. Besides, you need to sleep." I give a long yawn, wrapping my arms around his middle to say, "Yeah, time to do so. I love you, Luffy." His free hand laces into my hair. "I love you too, Mags." I drift off very quickly, Luffy smiling as my heart settles to beat in a relaxed pace as he closes his eyes. His enjoyment is evident as he twirls the strands of my hair in his fingers, the steady beat of my heart like a well played symphony as he whispers, "This is the best treasure I could ever have found as a pirate. All I love about you is in this one piece of you, Mags. This treasure that is your heart is now my own personal One Piece."


End file.
